Warm Hands
by Katmonty
Summary: "My hands are not small" cheered Tyson. "Kai's hands are the same size as mine". The Bladebreakers was having a discussion about hand sizes, and why won't Kai move his hand away from Tyson's? No pairings, friendship fic.


Hello folks, this is Katmonty speaking ^^

This is my first Beyblade fanfic, actually this is my first fanfic ever. So be nice :)

Okay I was bored one day, and I was at my grandmother's summer house, so NO INTERNET T^T so I wrote this story, and I am actually pretty happy with it :)

This is a **friendship fic**, of course you can see it as you want, but it is written as friendship. I really love hot friendship between Kai and Tyson *fan girl scream* XD

**Warnings:** Grammar and spelling mistakes (**english isn't my first language**) some friendship fluff (I think?) and... I don't know ^^;

I don't and I repeat, **I don't own beyblade** or Animal Planet (don't ask why).

So enjoy the story and remeber to review

* * *

**Warm hands**

It was a day like all the others. The Bladebreakers was over at Tyson's dojo as usual and had a discussion about something, as _usual_.

"My hands are not small, it's just yours there are big" explained an annoyed Tyson, while he showed his hands to Ray, Max and Kenny.

"No Tyson, our hands are normal size, it's your hands there are small" explained a tired Ray.

The Bladebreakers was somehow, come to talk about hand sizes. It maybe started then they saw that advertisement about hand cream, but who knows? But it had at started a discussion about, that the others (Ray, Max and Kenny) thought that Tyson had small hands. Tyson was obviously disagreeing with them, and tried to prove that they were wrong. It just didn't work as planned.

"But what about Cheif's hands, they are small too" tried Tyson, pointing at Kenny, who sat in an armchair and typed away at Dizzy and analyzing the new data, he had received in the last couple of days.

"Yes, they are smaller than our hands, but Kenny is also _smaller_ than us, it is only normal that he would also have smaller hands" Max put extra pressure on smaller, in the hope that Tyson would understand it and soon drop the discussion. Luck was not on his side.

"Yes and so what, I'm also smaller than Ray. So... my hands. are. not. small" Tyson had begun to be quite annoyed by the discussion and tried one last time to get right. But luck was also not on his side.

"You. have. small. hands Tyson and doesn't it matter whether they are small or not"? Asked Ray as he looked tired over at Tyson, who sat on the sofa obliquely to him and Max

"No it isn't and I will prove they are not small" Tyson took off his gloves while he talked and turned away from Ray and Max and to Kai who sat beside him. Kai sat with his arms folded over his chest and eyes closed and had ignored the whole discussion,_ in fact_, he had ignored them **long** before the debate had even started.

The next Tyson did, woke Kai up from his own world. In a flash, Tyson had taken one of Kai arms, taken his glove off and smacked their hands together and looked now deeply concentrated, while he studied their hands.

Kai and the others just looked shocked, while Tyson looked at his and Kai's hands. Max, Ray and Kenny were shocked by 1) that Tyson could be so fast, 2) that he could surprise Kai and 3) that Kai had not done or said anything yet.  
Kai was shocked by 1) that Tyson could be so fast and surprise him, 2) why didn't he do, or say something and 3) why didn't he want to do something about it?

Kai's brain worked hard to find out what happened and why he actually thought it was comfortable, to feel Tyson's hand against his. He gazed upon Tyson, whose face now was about to light up by a huge grin.

"HA"! Shouted Tyson, as he turned and looked at Ray, Max and Kenny, who had jumped frightened by Tyson's outbreak.

"My hands are not small" cheered Tyson. "Kai's hands are the same size as my hands, so.. my hands are not small" Tyson showed his and Kai's hands to the others so they could see.

Max and Ray leaned a bit forward to see, Kenny just looked up from his computer, not really interested in what was happening, but still too curious to resist looking.  
And indeed, Kais hand was as big or small as Tyson's hand was.  
Tyson smiled again, pleased to have won the debate.

"Yes, Kai's hand has the same size as your hand Tyson, but that does not mean that you don't have small hands" laughed Ray.

Max laughed by Ray's comment and Tyson's expressions and added "who says that Kai not also have small hands"?

Max and Ray tried to hold their laughter back, but failed, so they screamed with laughter and took them to the sides, while Tyson looked annoyed at them.

Tyson put his tongue out and turned to Kai (who had gathered a little control over the situation and himself again) and said "like we care what you think, I don't think our hands are small, or what do you think Kai "? Tyson looked at Kai who just stared back with a blank face.

"Hn" was all he replied.

"I will take that as a yes" Tyson grinned and turned back over to Ray and Max who had stopped laughing, though there was a giggling occasionally from both.

"Hey Maxi, can't you change channel on the TV, it's looking pretty boring" Tyson pointed on the remote, which lay on the table closest to Max.

"Sure, what do you want to see?" Asked Max, as he shifted through the programs.

"What about that? Animal Planet? It's about tigers" said Ray, when Max had shifted over to a program, that showed some tiger cubs and their mother.

Tyson and Max just nodded, they didn't mind seeing it, for the tiger cubs was pretty cute and it didn't seem there was anything else to see. Kenny didn't care, he was still typing away on Dizzy.

And Kai? He looked at his and Tyson's hands there still were smacked together, he simply didn't understand the heat it gave. Well of course he knew what body heat was, but it was another kind of heat and it was that he didn't understand.  
It was a sort of tingling, not unpleasant, no, no, Kai liked it. It made him warm inside. It got him to, _in a weird way_, to feel, safe?  
Kai didn't know what it was, but one thing was certain, he liked it and he didn't want it to stop.

Tyson was a bit bored. The tiger cubs were very cute, and he smiled and laughed a little, together with Ray and Max, when they did something adorable or just looked cute. But, it was a little too calm and quiet, and then there was something _strange_, something felt different, but he couldn't guess what.  
Not until he noticed a movement in his palm and he discovered that he and Kai still had their hands pressed together.

First, he just thought that Kai would move his hand away. But then he could feel a stroke from a finger in the upper part of the palm, which then moved quietly further down, to the end of the palm.  
The finger became to two, then to three and eventually there were five fingers there were stroking Tyson's palm.  
The fingers stopped stroking, and began to press various parts of Tyson's palm, also a little on his fingers.

Tyson sat perfectly still and watched TV while he felt his hand being brushed and pressed, he didn't dare move, afraid that he would disturb something, so it would stop. So he did the only thing he thought he could, he let it continue and sat quietly.  
Tyson's curious part, however appeared, because he _wanted_ to know what Kai was doing or why he did, what he did.  
So Tyson moved quietly his head to the side, so he could better see what it was Kai was doing.

He was then hit by a sight he never thought he would see. There sat Kai, deeply fascinated by Tyson's hand while he examined it with his own. Kai looked like a child, who touched something he had never touched before. He had an inquisitive expression, with open shining eyes, that shone with delight.

Tyson could only sit and enjoy what he saw, yes _enjoy_. He enjoyed watching Kai show a new side of himself, even a so childish side of him.

Kai had not discovered that Tyson was watching him, as he continued to study Tyson's hand, but he stopped pressing only the palm. He began to press Tyson's fingers one by one, then stroking them a little, so little on the side of the hand, so the underside of the hand. He had felt Tyson's hand all over and then, he began to stroke Tyson's mid-palm with his fingers again.

Beyond this time, he did it so it tickled, that got Tyson to laugh and pull his hand together a little, by pure reflex. Max, Ray and Kenny didn't notice it, they thought it was just the tiger cubs he laughed off. But Kai noticed it and turned quickly to look up, only to look directly into two smiling storm-blue eyes that belonged to Tyson.

Kai was a bit embarrassed that he had let his curiosity run away with him, he had actually sat and cuddled Tyson's hand, without thinking. But what was the most painful, was that Tyson had sat and watched him do it, without saying or doing something about it.

Kai looked down and pulled slightly away and was about to take his hand to him, but Tyson took a hold in it before he could. Again he was surprised, at how fast Tyson could be, but what surprised him the most, was that Tyson held his hand firmly in his own and had braided their finger tips together.

Kai looked slowly up again at Tyson, who smiled warmly to Kai. Not a teasing smile, but a warm smile, and his eyes told him, that Tyson had nothing against it and that he understood, that Kai didn't feel anything _special_ about it.

Kai moved a little closer to Tyson, so there were only two hand lengths between them. He looked at Tyson and gave him a small, rarely smile, and wove their fingers completely together.  
Tyson smiled gently back to Kai, as he rubbed his thumb on the side of Kai hand, he then looked back to the TV, where you now saw the tiger mother lick her cubs.

* * *

That was it :) I hoped you liked it.

Please **Review** and tell me what you thought, no flames please but critic is okay ^^


End file.
